Raids
Pairs you up with a random other player's village within your range. View more under Multiplayer Raiding Mechanics. Upon pressing this button and viewing an enemy village, your current shield will be lost. #The cost to find an enemy village to raid. Each different village that you view charges you this price. This cost become greater as you upgrade your Town Hall to higher levels. #The amount of trophies you currently have. #Shows a list of the clans and players with the highest trophy count. #The amount of stars you have earned in Single Player Campaign. #An incompleted level. You are allowed to continue to the following levels but you only have some of the stars (and possibly resources) that can be earned on this level. #A completed level. You have earned all 3 stars and collected all resources. #An incompleted level. No stars have been earned, so you cannot proceed to the next levels. #A locked level. You need to complete the previous level to unlock. Raiding Mechanics Multiplayer Test your skill against another player! Matches you with another player based on your Trophies. When viewing another player's village to raid, potential loot and trophies that can be earned/lost are shown. If the village you are first paired up with is not to your liking you can press the, 'find another match' button for a small amount of gold and be shown another village to potentially raid. Trophies are awarded upon a multiplayer victory. Victory is determined by how many stars you earn during the raid. You get 1/3 of the available trophies for each star you win. The first star is earned for destroying 50% of the buildings. Another star is earned for destroying the town hall. The last star is earned for destroying 100% of the buildings. This means that destroying your opponent's town hall gives you an automatic victory. Also it is impossible to get more than one star without destroying the town hall. Failure to get any stars means a loss causing you to lose trophies. There is often a lot confusion surrounding trophies as it is often possible to lose a lot more trophies than you can win or vice-versa. The reason for this is simple. If you have more trophies than your opponent, it is presumed that your opponent is weaker than you. Town Hall or Game levels are not a factor here. This means that if you beat your opponent you will receive fewer trophies and you stand to lose more trophies. The opposite is also true. If you have fewer trophies than your opponent, it is presumed that your opponent is stronger than you. This means that you will be able to win more and stand to lose fewer trophies. Match cost Single Player Fight the goblins in the Single Player Campaign. Each level has a preset amount of loot that can be earned ONCE. No trophies can be won or lost and it will not cancel shields. Most of the time, you will spend more Elixir on troops than you get as a reward. Most of the Villages past stage 16 are quite hard, so you'll have to wait until you're much higher level to complete them. The lower levels (1-16) usually have no air-defence, allowing easy completion with a single balloon. Many players find the higher levels in single player to require more than one try, so they would prefer to use higher level troops such as wizards, healers, dragons and Pekkas to complete the level, which often saves them more elixir than attempting the level mutiple times with cheaper units. It is interesting to note that the available loot mutliplies exponentially as one progresses. Resources above 300k can be found after the level "Choose Wisely" Loot The maximum amount of resources you can raid are 50% of Resources stored in the Gold/Elixir Collectors, 100% of the resources stored in the Town Hall, plus 25% of Gold/Elixir Storage up to 180k maximum. Assuming your opponent is maxed out on everything and has full storage and collectors, this means a maximum of 631k of each resource can be looted. If you have a Town Hall which is 2 levels higher than your opponent's you will be able to loot only 50% of the maximum. The penalty increases to 25% of the maximum if you are 3 or more levels higher. This penalty gets applied after the first calculation. That means if normally you could loot 100k from your opponent, a two town hall level difference would reduce that amount to 50k. Trophies You can get trophies by winning a raid against another player, or by winning a raid against your village. You can also lose trophies by losing a raid against another player, or by losing a raid against your village. Category:Raids